Ninjago Book One: Return Of The Ancient Elements
by Poseidon Boy Seb
Summary: Long before the FSM, There were three ancient element gem... Now they have returned to present day Ninjago, (taking place after Season 9), and The mainsix has lost their elements and an legend is set into motion, What will happen in this adventure full of humor, good and bad things and surprises!
1. Chapter One: Start Of The Prophecy

Disclaimer: I do not own ninjago, Mkay, only my story idea and OCs

More about me, the author, at the end of this chapter

Long ago, there were three elements. Older then Sensei Wu, older then the First Spinjitzu Master, older then the Overlord. Three gems, one controlling matter, another controlling luck and manipulation and one controlling all the five senses of any human being. The gems separated but there were three mythical beings, a immortal human figure but not quite a god. Each found one, but then the gems transmitted the power into the beings. But from them a shadow emerged from the matter gem, the shadow too controlled matter but only used it FOR EVIL! The shadow caught the beings by surprise and destroyed them instantly! But legend told their carnations would appear to a group of later elements.

"KAI, KAI, KAI, KAI, KAIIIIII!"

The spikey haired ninja fell out his bed, clearly annoyed,at whoever woke him up. He instantly knew it wasn't Sensei, because he always woke them up with a gong. And It was a high-ish voice so it couldn't be Cole Or Zane. So it was either Lloyd or Jay. Naturally assuming, he yelled...

"WHAT, JAY"

"TRY YOUR POWER RIGHT NOW"

"Uh, why?"

"DO IT!"

Jay looked anxious and frightened

"Ok, Jay but I don't know what this is for"

Kai tried to summon his fire but soon realized it was gone.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS LLOYD!"

Jay looked fearful and said

"Ididn'tcheck,IthoughtthatitwasmeandonlymebutIwasn'tsuresoIwantedtoseeifyoursworked!"

Kai burst out of the room, clearly not caring that he was only in his red boxers, and ran hurriedly to Lloyd's room. When he was in there, alive, ok and well. He,wearing green fluffy pajama pants but no shirt,stared at Kai, in his boxers, thinking "Hmm. Good physique and he looks good despite not doing anything to himself yet" (Only Greenflame ship romance moment, mkay, I put this in only to make sure you don't conspire to mob me)

"Lloyd! You're OK!"

Jay and Kai grabbed Lloyd in a big bear hug

"Whoa, Whoa, WHOA! What's all the fuss!?"

"WellKaiandIcouldn'tgetourpowersworkingandsoweassumedsomethinghappenedtoyousoKaiburstoutworriedthatsomethinghappenedtoyouagainand-"

"Jay, chill. Is this true, Kai?"

"NOO! I just burst out of my room in my underwear just to say hi to you, WHADDYA THINK!?"

"Jeez, someone's cranky today..." Lloyd muttered under his breath

"Ok Kai and Jay, lemme just use my power to show that it's all ok."

Kai and Jay nodded impatiently and fearful. Lloyd all not worried tried to do his power. He looked confused and look to his hand then to Kai and Jay. They all stared at each other, not knowing what to do, then they came to an silent agreement.

" SENSEI WUUUUU, COLEEEEEEEE, NYAAAAAAAA, ZANEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, MISAKOOOOOO"

Zane, Nya and Cole came all out trampling each other to the hallway, and Wu and Misako came out of their rooms.

"WHAT!?" Cole, Nya and Zane screeched at Kai, Jay and LLoyd

"TRYYOURPOWERSNOW"

"Uh, babe, you ok?"

"HEY NYA!? YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO CALL JAY BABE"

Nya, Cole and Zane all tried to use their powers with no sucess

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Sensei and Misako looked at each other fearful

"It's happening..."

CLIFFHANGER MUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA *hacking cough*

Mkay. I'm Seb, You will see a character based on me later in the story and so yes. I'm a Ninjago fan naturally and I have too many idea but this will most likely be a series. If you have any questions and I mean any at all, just ask. Check my bio first before you do though, it might answer a few question.

and as I will always say

Until next time, don't stop believing and embrace your inner ninja!

-Seb, Main Author


	2. Chapter Two: Backgrounds and Actions

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NINJAGO! ONLY MY OCs AND STORY IDEA

All the ninja stared at Wu and Misako

 **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S HAPPENING!?"** The blue ninja remarked

 **"Yeah, I'm with Jay, What do you mean it's happening"** Cole said and all of the others agreed

 **"Come Ninja, Misako and I will explain"**

The ninja looked at each other nervously, and walked into the projector room

 **"Do you all remember when Misako left Lloyd at Darkly's, to investigate the legend of the green ninja?"**

 **"Ugh, don't remind me about Darkly's. I still can feel the fire ants on my head!"** Lloyd shivered at the memory

 **"Well on my investigation of the legend of the green ninja led me to a hidden scroll in a cave, I went through the blistering pain of the weather and saw a cave full of drawings, it appeared to be once a safehold for the First Spinjitzu Master. It revealed two scrolls. One relating to the prophecy of the green ninja and another relating to something else."**

 **"As Misako said, the scroll was about something else. The prophecy which is now all set in motion. We haven't finished deciphering it but we found that there are three ancient gems who had given it's power to mythical beings that was ultimately destroyed by a shadow from the matter gem. The other two gems were luck/manipulation and the five senses. When the three reincarnated mythical beings have reached the age of 16...along with the reincarnated shadow..."**

 **"Heh, heh, heh. Just another day in Ninjago, am I right"** Jay nervously told as he nudged Cole, who just groaned and rolled his eyes.

 **"Well, excuse me if I come out too straight-forward but what is my and my fellow ninja's role in this prophecy?"**

 **"Excellent question, Zane. Misako and I investigated the scroll further and soon found that when the reincarnations reach the age, that all of you will lose your powers and it will return to your gems. You each have a gem too. You must find the good reincarnations to fight againist the eviler one. He will have allies soon."**

 **"But, Sensei, how are we just supposed to find the three reincarnations of the mythical beings? They could be anywhere in Ninjago!"** Nya asked worriedly

 **"The water girly has a point, Sensei."** Cole agreed

 **"Well, Nya and Cole, We know according to the scroll that, the reincarnations of matter and the five senses are in the heart of New Ninjago City and the other one, reincarnation of luck/manipulation is in a village named Lucilla Village, named after their founder Lucilla Giesser. Known for their luck of never suffering from the villains of Ninjago. The luck/manipulation and matter reincarnations are boys and the five senses reincarnation is a girl. We do not know what they look like but the girl likes pastel blue, pink and purple and has her hair dyed with all three. The New Ninjago City boy is black combed up with a turquoise and a neon purple streak. That's all we know."** Wu grimly announced.

 **"Wu is correct, so that means we need to split up, yo-"**

 **"WHOA WHOA WHOA. I WILL NOT SPLIT UP! WHY DO WE NEVER LISTEN TO THE LESSON, BAD THINGS HAPPEN WHEN WE SPLIT UP, YA-"**

 **"ZIP IT JAY! It's all we got."** Cole grimaced

 **"Thank you. Jay and Kai will go to Lucilla Village to find the reincarnation of the luck mythical being, While Nya and Zane will find the reincarnation of matter unless they find the other reincarnation where they will chase for her and call Lloyd and Cole that they found her and vice versa."** Misako ordered

 **"Any objections?"**

 **"I-"** Jay started to say but Cole clamped his mouth.

 **"Ok everyone start searching now!"** Wu declared


	3. Chapter Three: Meetings And Disbelief

New Ninjago City: Where Nya and Zane are

 **"How do you think we'll find the reincarnation?"** Nya murmured

 **"I have ran a trace of 16 year olds and I found no match. So I moved on to 17 year olds and no match. It went like that until I reached 19, around our age."**

 **"Andddddddddddd..."**

 **"It appears to be not much information about him. He has no home except a dorm, we only know his first name which is Bass. Oddly enough he goes to college. It appear there is a benefactor for him. He goes to The Tech Institute Of New Ninjago City. As it is a Friday, I assume he is at the cafe, because college ended a hour ago for him"**

 **"THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR! Let's go!"**

New Ninjago City: Where Lloyd and Cole is

 **"THERE!"** Instantly Cole started running towards a pastel haired girl

 **"Wha-What wait Cole! How do you know she's the one"** Lloyd screeched

Cole skidded to a halt **" She has the exact hair as described and its New Ninjago City."**

 **"Fair point! Catch her before we lose her!"**

Lloyd and Cole ran to her and Cole took Lloyd literally and slung her over his shoulder

 **"HEY! WHO ARE YOU BLACKIE AND GREENIE!"** The pastel haired girl kneed Cole in the rib, did a backwards flip and held a Kunai

 **"...ow.." Cole held his stomach and was breathing heavily**

 **"Hey, Hey, Hey. Put the weapon away, we don't wanna hurt you."**

 **"EXCUSE ME. That one just picked me up as if he was gonna kidnap me, and you have the nerve to say that y'all aren't gonna hurt me!"**

 **"Ok that's fair. I'm Lloyd and he's Cole-"**

 **"Well You're okay, decent. But I sure as hell don't like him!"**

 **"Cole, apologize now!"**

 **"...I'm...sorry...but...I...still...can't...my...breath..."**

 **"Apology partially accepted"**

 **"...come...on...you...kneed...me...in...the...gut!"**

 **"Ok fine, apology accepted"**

 **"Thank you Cole. Now can you please tell us your name then we'll explain everything"**

 **"Faye. Faye DeHaven."**

 **"Well, Faye, you need to come to the bounty. So we can fully explain everything with two other people and the rest of our friends"**

 **"And why should I trust you?"**

 **"Because I'm the green ninja"** Lloyd spin-jitzued into his gi

 **"Whoa. Ok. But I'm walking beside you, Lloyd, not _him_."**

 **"the...him...has...a...name...and...is...still suffering. Hey, I finally caught my breath."**

 **" Sure, Faye. By The way how old are you?"**

 **"16."**

 **"Ok."**

Lucilla Village: Jay and Kai

 **"THIS IS HOPELESS!"**

 **"Way to be positive, Jay. What happened to positive thinking from Chen's tournament?"**

 **"I GAVE UP ON IT! HOW WE SUPPOSED TO FIND THE REINCARNATION HERE! THERE WERE NO DESCRIPTION FOR HIM!"**

 **"JA-"**

 **"Kai? Where ar-"**

Suddenly Kai and Jay appeared in a dim lit basement.

 **"Uh...Kai...where are we?"**

 **"How am I supposed to know?!"**

 **"Who are you two."**

Suddenly Jay and Kai saw a guy with even more defined muscles then them

 **"Uh...Jay...is he the human hulk? Cuz he got more muscles then us which should not be allowed!" Kai whispers harshly and sharply to Jay, clearly pissed"**

 **"I said who are you two. And I'm not the hulk, I'm Seb. Protector Of This Village."**

 **"Wellyoulooklikethehumanhulkandpleaseletusgo!"**

 **"WAS I ASKING FOR YOUR OPINION, BLUEBERRY!?"**

Seb grabbed Jay by the throat

 **"Imma ask this one more time...Who. Are. You."**

 **"...Jay...master...of...lightning...and...blue...ninja"**

 **"And Kai, master of fire and red ninja would like for you to LET. JAY. GO. NOWWWWW!"**

Kai lunged at Seb. He swiftly dodged but put down Jay

 **"Well, Jay and Kai, next time say so. I know who you two are. You never come her before, what changed?"**

 **"Well, we're looking for someone. A reincarnation. And I believe it's you, there's no way, this is just a concidence. It's destiny"**

 **"I find that hard to believe but I'll go with you. As long as my little sister and brother can come. They're twins. And I'll leave my older brother to protect this village. He's 27. I'm 20."**

 **"Respect. But we can't let your li-"** Kai clamped his hand over Jay. He understood the pressure of keeping little siblings safe, if anything happened to them, you always blamed yourself.

 **"Of course they can come. I understand why you want them to come. Come on and call your siblings and explain."**

15 minutes later

 **'I'm sorry, Benjy and Izzy. But I can't protect you here from the Bounty. And Jose can't watch you two along with all his stuff and me tacking on protecting Lucilla Village."** Seb tried to explain

 **"But we wanna stay here at Luci Villi with you Sebby and Josey."** Isabel whined sadly

 **"Me two."** Benjamin pouted

 **"Seb ha to leave with you two, and that's final. Now give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek before you leave"** Jose ordered but strictly but lovingly

Benjamin and Isabel did as he ordered reluctantly

 **"But I'm going to miss you Josey."** Benjamin said sadly and Isabel nodded sadly.

 **"As will I, but it's time for you to go."**

 **"Ok, Seb, Benjamin, and Isabel. Come to the van"**

 **"Ok"**

New Ninjago City: Tech Institute Of New Ninjago City: TINNC (The acronym of the college) Cafe

 **"I don't see him, Zane!"**

 **"Well, excuse me, even nindroids make mistakes sometime."**

 **"Excuse me..."** Nya and Zane whipped around to see a blonde girl, fidgeting nervously

 **"Are you talking about Bass?"**

 **"Yes, and forgive my bluntness but who are you?"**

 **"I'm Bass's dorm-mate's little sister."**

 **"Well, that's great, can you call your brother to ask where he is? Zane and I are looking for him. I'm Nya"**

 **"Sure! I'm Jordyn Rosenberg! My Brother is Logan Rosenberg's Bass's dorm-mate."**

 **"Logan, It's your sister. Where's Bass? Two people are looking for him...It's a girl and boy our age...Just tell me...Ok, thanks...Ugh can't you just not be bitter for one minute...Oh wow, you weren't bitter for a minute, do you want an award...Whatever, bye"**

Dinggg

 **"He's in his dorm, I'll come to help you get there."**

Five Minutes Later

 **"Here it is! Just ring the bell! Is it okay if I stay? I wanna see Bass, haven't seen him today."**

 **"Sure"** Nya nodded

RING

Bass opened the door, clearly annoyed

 **"WHAT!?"**

 **"Jeez. Bass, this is Nya and Zane."**

 **"Hello, Bass. We're ninja and so, we believe you are part of an ancient prophecy, so we need you to come to The Bounty, so we can explain further with two other people."** Zane droned

Bass seemed to turn nervous when Zane said we're ninja

 **"Um, what about College? Not to mention, my benefactor!"**

 **"It's ok, we will deal with that"** Nya explained

 **"Uh...fine, lemme get my phone and daggers."**

 **"Daggers?"** Jordyn asked

 **"To protect myself, don't worry bout it, runt."**

 **"Wait, are you going to come back?"**

 **"I don't know, ask Nya and Zane."**

 **"We do not know how long it will take so there may be a chance, Jordyn will graduate before you come back."** Zane said in a diplomatic fashion

Jordyn's face fell with sadness

 **"But...I'll miss you."**

 **"I'll miss you too, runt. Hey, Nya and Zane, without me dumping on protecting the villageJordyn come? Can you talk to the school like for me, about Jordyn"**

 **"I believe that may no-"**

 **"ZANE! Of course you can come."**

 **Jordyn smile beamed with happiness.**

 **"Ok, let's go, come on Bass, Zane, and Jordyn, we got a few blocks to go."**

25 minutes later, aboard the Bounty with it set to fly to The Air-jitzu Temple

 **"May you introduce the newcomers, students, to Misako and I."**

 **"Of course, Sensei. This is Faye DeHaven, the reincarnation of the five senses." Lloyd told with respect.**

 **"This is Seb Hadi, reincarnation of luck and manipulation." Kai started**

 **"And the twins, are Isabel and Benjamin. Also known as Izzy and Benjy." Jay finished**

 **"This is Bass Salvato, and this is Jordyn Rosenberg."**

" **May I ask, ninja** , **Why is Isabel, Benjamin and Jordyn here?"** Wu asked

 **"I'm sorry, Wu. But I had no one to give my little siblings, as my older brother has too much responsibility without me dumping protecting Lucilla Village on him."** Seb explained

 **"And Jordyn, is like a little sister to me, and I would have missed her. So I had to bring her."** Bass told

 **"It's ok, my new pupils. Including the twins and Jordyn. I'll find something for you."**

 **"WAIT! WE'RE GOING TO BE NINJA!? YAYYY! I WANNA CONTROL** **RAINBOWS!** " Izzy said excitedly **  
**

 **"I WANNA DO WATER!"** Benjamin practically screamed

 **"You got good taste, Benjy. Give me a high five!"** Nya held out her hand, and Benjy smacked it happily.

Wu let out a hearty chuckle. **"I'll see what I can do"**

Misako explained the prophecy to the three and re-explained it to Jay, Zane and Lloyd while Kai, Jordyn, Nya and Cole watched/played with Izzy and Benjy, or as the guys call Benjy, with his enthusiastic approval, Ben-Man.

 **"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! This is impossible."** Seb yelled

 **"I believe it, but we will never actually achieve the greatness you so call us in this prophecy."** Bass muttered

 **"Mhmm."** Is all Faye said

 **"Enthusiastic bunch."** Jay whispered to Lloyd

 **"Hey, leave them alone, it's their first time."** Lloyd hissed back

 **"Yep, no, I'm leaving, who's with me?"** Seb announced, and Bass and Faye nodded.


End file.
